pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough
This walkthrough should only be used if stuck and contains major spoilers. Use at the risk of your own enjoyment. This walkthrough will not contain strategy or team building tips and won't cover all secrets, if you want to discover everything talk to everyone. Controls Arrow keys: movement C: A X: B/start Z: Run V:Quicksave H:Swag mode G: collision sounds F: autosave S:autorun P: refresh map enter: enter Your Journey Begins Fill out your name and choose if your a boy or a girl then read through the dialogue. Follow professor Oak and then choose your starter. Pick up your running shoes. Leave the cave and enter Zarivar Town. Go and speak to the professor in his lab. You need to go and find your swagtastic rival, he's in the trainer school. Return to the professor in his lab and you will get your pokedex. Now head south to Route 301. Snap 2014-01-28 at 14.36.46.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 14.40.16.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 14.42.39.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 14.48.24.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 14.49.16.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 14.57.11.png To the First Gym Battle your way though Route 301. Enter Naragex Forest Make your way through Naragex Forest Enter Superior City. Go to the IV changers House and talk to the guy about Drowsees playdate. Go back to Naragex Forest and talk to Hypno You now have the HM Strength. Talk to the guy outside the research lab. Make your way through Wonder Cave Catch a pokemon that can learn strength if you don't have one. You'll eventually get to a battle with Unown. It is advised that you catch unkown as he is the only non legendary who can learn HMXX Tessarect. Return to the lab and speak with the professor. Now go to the gym. You may notice that you are now invisible. talk to the person in the gym and you'll realise that you have to give a bouquet of four flowers to the gym leader befor he will fight you. Touch all four flowers and you will become visable, the go defeat the gym leader. You can now use the HM strength but before you leave the town go back to wonder cave and by using strength you can get an IV stone and the dolly so you can use strength withoiut pokemon. Now move the boulder out of the way of the building and head to Route 302. Snap 2014-01-28 at 15.11.08.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 17.17.06.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 17.35.20.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 17.36.51.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 17.38.43.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 17.39.12.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 17.32.55.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 17.47.37.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.08.56.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.09.14.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.14.52.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.12.35.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.15.03.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.15.34.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.18.54.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.19.42.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.23.19.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 18.30.24.png Snap 2014-01-28 at 19.24.06.png To the Second Gym Battle your way through route 302 Talk to Cyrus Obtain the Old rod from the fisherman Head to route 303 Head left past the Daycare Go up and then left (ignore midnight mansion for now) Jump down two ledges then cross the bridge Defeat your Swagtastic rival Enter Onega Town Go pick up a pokegear from the far left of the town. Go and pick some berries from the north west of town. catch rotom in the eery house in the south east of town, Answer: No, Yes, Rotom Enter the museam and battle your way to the top until you defeat team Olympis/Asgard. Now go to the gym and defeat the gym leader. Time to head to the Shadow Path . 01.png 02.png 03.png 04.png 05.png 06.png 07.png Snap 2014-01-29 at 14.37.55.png 08.png 14.png 09.png 10.png 11.png 12.png 13.png 15.png 16.png 17.png The PokeHadron Collider Head through Shadow Path, just keep trying to go left and up (you will need strength/dolly but flash is optional). Keep going until you get to the ladder which takes you to Fianga Town. There are lots of things in Fianga town but the main ones are the police club (good for grinding) and the Nuzlocke lord for nuzlocke challenges. When you are finished with Fianga Town head North and battle through route 306 and route 307 until you reach the blockade of people and speak to Professor Oak. After Professor Oak head south and you will be teleported to a lab, talk to the scientist and read the book here and then leave and you will be teleported back to professor Oak (do not use the pokecentre when at the lab as if you faint it is a long trip back to the professor). After talking to the professor again head north to the ruins of Nyasa Town. Climb the rocks (you don't need rock climb in this area alone) and head to the cave in the centre. Head South through the Hadron Collider until you get back to the Hadron Collider lab, battle Team Asgard/Olympus and then explore the lab. Exit the lab, heal your pokemon and then head south to route 308. Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.10.35.png|Shadow Path Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.11.14.png|Move the boulders out of the way. Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.12.10.png|The exit Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.20.14.png|The Nuzlocke merchant Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.21.38.png|Police Club Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.22.20.png|Join the police Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.24.35.png|Head North Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.26.14.png|Whoo EXP Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.27.36.png|Keep going north Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.29.43.png|More EXP Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.43.12.png|What's team Olympis/Asgard up to Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.44.50.png|Thank god a shortcut Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.45.19.png|Wooo lore Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.48.04.png|Another shortcut (hope you didn't use the pokemon centre) Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.48.39.png|Why didn't you call him? Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.50.43.png|Is this all that remains? Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.51.40.png|Time to go to the Hadron Collider Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.52.01.png|What a quick route. Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.52.19.png|What are Team Olympus up to Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.52.49.png|I will defeat you Snap 2014-01-29 at 15.54.35.png|Wilson to the rescue Snap 2014-01-29 at 17.05.02.png|Back at Fianga City Snap 2014-01-29 at 17.00.51.png|To Route 308 Gyms three and four Battle your way through route 308. Enter Kariba Town, in Kariba town the two main things to get are a pokerus corsola (if you have the mystery gift event), the bike and a lucky egg, then head to route 308.5 . In route 308.5 you'll find the Trick house (hasn't been released as of 1.3.10) and a desert. You will want to scale the mountain in the centre and pick up the go-goggles. I would set them as F5 as you'll need them quite a lot. Head south and you will encounter team Swag facing Team Asgard/Olympus. You willl then have to battle your rival but will you be able to handle the power of swag. After this you will be able to head south to Agassiz Town. In Aggassiz town before going to the gym or psychic temple head to the northeast of the town and you will trigger an event in which a man will give you secret power. If you head north of this you will find your secret base. Just outside of you secret base head east and circle around the town until you find the Machete meaning you will never have to teach a pokemon cut. Now you'll notice the Gym is blocked of so head to Psychic Temple go up the stairs on the right side and you will eventually trigger a cutscene that unlocks the gym. Head to the gym and click on boulders to create your path. Defeat the gym leader and head back to Fianga City. Cut the trees outside Fiangas gym with the machete and the head inside. To get to the gym leader take the bottom left tile and go: left, right, down. Defeat the Gym leader and the prepare to head to route 309. Snap 2014-01-29 at 22.58.58.png|Route 308 Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.00.54.png|To Kariba Town Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.01.41.png|A lucky egg Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.02.55.png|Mystery Gift pokerus Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.04.22.png|A free bike Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.05.03.png|Head to Route 308.5 Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.13.49.png|The Trick house is still closed as of 1.3.10 Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.15.20.png|Go to the centre mountain. Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.15.45.png|Optional but useful Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.16.45.png|No one can stop the power of swag Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.17.18.png|But you can still try Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.26.36.png|Get secret power and access your own base Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.27.18.png|But first go east Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.27.50.png|A HM item Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.26.37.png|Your secret base main entrance Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.31.42.png|Go to Psychic Temple Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.34.33.png|At the top you'll trigger a cutscene that unlocks the gym. Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.37.07.png|Go to the gym Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.38.56.png|Interact with boulders to make your path Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.43.17.png|Beat the gym leader Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.45.56.png|Head back to Fianga City Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.48.03.png|Use the Machete to get to the gym Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.49.25.png|GO: Bottom left Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.49.39.png|left Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.49.52.png|right Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.50.00.png|Down Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.50.13.png|Hurrah you made it Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.50.24.png|Defeat your foe Snap 2014-01-29 at 23.55.14.png|Head to route 309